Liées Inconsciemment
by Moya-kun
Summary: Coproduction / LawLu / UA / Omegaverse / Chaque personne a un passé qui le hante jusqu’à ce qu’il y fait face. C’est le cas de deux personnes qui n’ont pas eu une vie facile, plus particulièrement en amour. Ces deux hommes que tout oppose mais plus proche qu’ils ne le pensent sont liés grâce à un lien légendaire. Le lien de l'âme-sœur. [EN PAUSE]
1. La rencontre (Luffy)

_Hey les fans de LawLu ! Voilà une fic omegaverse en coproduction avec ArthemisSeleneLuna de Wattpad ! Les points de vue de Luffy sont écrites par elle et ceux de Law sont faites par moi. J'espère que ce projet vous plaira !_

**Chapitre 1: La rencontre**

**PDV Luffy**

C'est quoi ce foutu bruit infernal bordel!!! J'ouvre les yeux mais il y a trop de lumières d'un coup car je les referme pour les rouvrir tout doucement et je remarque le bruit infernal est mon réveil puis je l'éteins. Je regarde le jour et je remarque qu'on est le jour de la rentrée. Je me lève pour aller manger mon petit-déj. avec mes deux grands frère et mon père.

Ah c'est vrai! Je ne me suis pas présenté quel tête en l'air que je fais. Je me nomme Monckey D. Luffy et j'ai 16 ans. J'ai deux grands frère super protecteur qui sont Ace et Sabo et on vit tous les trois avec mon père qui est Dragon.

Là, je rentre dans la cuisine et je dis bonjour à tout ceux qui y sont.

\- Salut tout le monde!!

Ace: Salut Luffy

Sabo: Bonjour petit frère

Dragon: Bonjour mon fils bien dormi?

\- Ca va juste pas beaucoup dormi mais ça peut aller. Shishihshi

Ace: Hâte pour la rentrée dans ta nouvelle école?

-Shihshishi... Ouais! J'ai hâte de me trouver des amis!!

Sabo: ça c'est mon petit frère! Mais n'en fais pas trop non plus hein.

Dragon : je pense qu'il est temps que tu aille te préparer au sinon tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour de cours

-D'accord papa !

Je monte me préparer et je descends pour dire au revoir à ma famille.

Sur le chemin, je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je ne fais même pas attention et que je bouscule une personne. Avant même que je tombe, je sens qu'on me rattrape et on me colle sur un torse musclé. Je lève la tête pour regarder qui me tient et je vois deux beaux yeux d'une couleurs grise orageux magnifiques.

??? : Oï, tu ne peux pas faire attention !!!

-Je suis désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

??? : regarde où tu vas quand tu marche.

-D'accord.

??? : tch. Bon ! Je te laisse salut.

Il part sans un mot de plus et moi je reste comme ça sans bouge pendant un moment. Je reprends mes esprits et je me remets en route pour l'école tout en me posant des questions sur ce gars.

J'arrive devant l'établissement et je vais chez le directeur pour qu'il me donne mon emploi du temps et la classe où je suis car on est en milieu d'année. Sur le chemin, je rencontre un type avec des cheveux verts

-Excuse-moi est-ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer le bureau du directeur stp.

Le gars aux cheveux verts : tu vas vers le nord et c'est la première porte à ta droite

-Merci. Moi c'est Luffy

Le gars au cheveux vert : moi c'est Zorro. Tu es un oméga ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

Zorro : Parce que tu as une drôle d'odeur

-Ah d'accord.

A ce moment là, une fille approche en criant sur Zorro. Elle les cheveux roux et elle a l'air pas commode.

Fille aux cheveux roux : Zorro ! Tu t'es encore perdu ! Tu ne changera jamais.

Elle me regarde.

Fille aux cheveux roux : tu es qui toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.

-Je suis Luffy et je suis nouveau dans l'école.

Fille aux cheveux roux : moi c'est Nami. Tu dois aller voir le directeur pour ton emploi du temps ?

-Oui c'est ça.

Nami : alors je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à là-bas. Il faut pas écouter cette algues car il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation.

-Merci shishishi…

On y va tous les trois jusqu'au bureau du directeur puis Nami et Zorro vont à leur cours. Je toque en attendant qu'on m'autorise à rentrer.

Voix dans le bureau : rentrez !

Je rentre dans le bureau et je vois un vieux avec une chèvre.

Directeur : tu dois être Monkey D. Luffy ? Je suis le directeur Sengoku.

-Oui c'est moi. Enchanter monsieur le directeur.

Directeur Sengoku : d'accord. Alors voici ton emploi du temps et la classe où tu te trouve.

-Merci monsieur.

Directeur Sengoku : je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta classe.

-D'accord.

On sort du bureau pour aller jusqu'à ma classe. Le directeur toque la porte et ouvre lorsqu'on lui dit rentrer.

Directeur Sengoku : je vous ramener un nouvel élève, j'espère que tout se passera bien.

Le prof : merci monsieur le directeur.

Je rente dans la classe et je constate qu'il y a Nami et Zorro et aussi le gars que j'ai bousculé ce matin. Le professeur est Shanks, je le connais vu que c'est mon parrain et c'est aussi pour ça que je suis dans cette école.

Shanks : tu peux te présenter à la classe stp.

-Je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy, j'ai 16 ans et j'aime bien manger de la viande. Shishishi…

Shanks : bien ! Je serai ton prof principal. Tu peux aller t'asseoir près de Law. Law lève ta main pour qu'il s'est qui stp.

Le gars de ce matin lève la main et je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il s'appelle Law et il est vraiment beau et il sent vraiment bon. Pense-je.

J'essaie de faire la conversation avec lui mais il n'a pas l'air d'humeur à parler.

-Encore désolé pour ce matin

Law : c'est bon, je m'enfous. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille.

Je le laisse et je me concentre sur ce que Shanks dit. Le temps passe et j'entends la sonnerie. Il est temps d'aller au prochain cours.

La journée passe et je rentre chez moi toujours dans mes pensées. Je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé durant la journée. Je me suis fait des amis et j'ai eu des profs assez spéciaux mais le truc que je n'arrête pas de penser c'est ce que ma dit Zorro. Le fait qu'il m'a dit que je sois un oméga et je n'arrive pas à sortir Law de ma tête. Je devrais en parler à ma famille peut être il peuvent m'aider à mieux comprendre.

Mais grâce aux amis de Zorro et Nami, j'ai passé une super bonne journée. J'ai fait la connaissance de Sanji, un blond aux sourcils en vrille et un peu pervers sur les bords, de Usopp, il a un long nez et des cheveux frisés et c'est un menteur qui ne raconte que des cracs, Chopper, il est plus jeune que nous mais c'est une tête et trop sympa, Robin, c'est une fille assez spéciale mais très intelligente mais c'est notre prof d'histoire, Francky, le type a les cheveux bleus et adoré traîner en slip c'est un éducateur super sympa (comme il le dit) et il y a Brook, lui c'est aussi un prof mais de musique, il est tellement mince mais il est cool. Maintenant je les considère comme mes amis.

J'ai hâte pour la journée de demain savoir ce qu'elle me réserve.

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ! Au fait, avec ma partenaire on a créé un groupe Discord dédié au magnifique couple qu'est le LawLu, si vous voulez venir n'hésitez pas ! Voilà le lien (il vous suffira de le copier sur le site, pas l'application puisque ça ne marche pas, et de le coller dans la barre de recherche en retirant les espaces) :_

_https : / / discord . gg / vbuMryX_


	2. La rencontre (Law)

_Et voilà le chapitre 2 avec le point de vue de Law écrit par moi. Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 2**

**PDV Law**

Je déteste cet oiseau de malheur ! Toujours à fouiner dans ce qui ne le regarde pas, en particulier mes affaires. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, non, de l'animal, le voilà qui arrive pour me casser de nouveau les pieds. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce foutu flamant rose m'adopte à la mort de mes parents biologiques ?

\- Law~

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je m'ennuie~ Je peux fouiller dans ta chambre ?

\- Non !

\- Merci~

Ce bâtard va quand même le faire, il m'énerve ! Je sens que je vais faire un meurtre. Ce serait une expérience intéressante de disséquer un phoenicopterus. Oh oui~ J'ai hâte de pouvoir observer chacun de ses organes~

\- Doffy, arrêtes d'embêter Law ! Law, si tu ne te dépêches pas tu seras en retard ! Si t'es en retard tu ne seras pas accepté en cours ! Si tu n'es pas accepté en cours tu seras marqué absent ! Une absence devient deux puis trois et quatre ! Tu vas finir par devenir un délinquant ! Notre petit Law va devenir un délinquant ! Snif, aucun hôpital ne voudra d'un délinquant comme médecin ! Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un délinquant Law, snif !

\- Fufufu~ Arrêtes de pleurer comme un bébé Rossy~ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le dernier point est déjà trop tard puisqu'il ressemble à un délinquant avec tous ses tatouages~ Fufufu~ Qui voudrait d'un médecin avec écrit « DEATH », soit la mort, sur ces deux mains~ ?

\- Je sais ! Snif !

Sérieusement, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans cette famille de déjantés ! Je pense que je vais faire comme d'habitude et les ignorer. Tant pis pour ma dissection, je la ferai un autre jour.

\- Bon, j'y vais.

Je sors du manoir sans jeter de coups d'œil de plus à ces deux idiots. Sérieusement, j'ai beau apprécier Cora-san que je considère comme mon sauveur mais parfois il est aussi bizarre que son idiot de frère. C'est sûrement une gène de famille. Encore une fois, je pourrai en savoir plus si je décortique cet homme n'ayant aucun goût vestimentaire. Sérieusement, un manteau de plume rose avec des lunettes de soleil même la nuit, un pantacourt à rayures rose montrant des poils atroces et des ballerine ne font pas bon mélange ! Il devrait au moins se rase- Aïe ! Il aurait pu au moins faire attention à là où il marche ! Bon d'accord, c'était aussi de ma faute puisque j'étais perdu dans mes pensées mais quand même !

Je sens une douce odeur sucrée et fraîche venir de la personne en face de moi. Douce comme le lys, sucrée comme la vanille et fraîche comme la menthe. Une belle odeur printanière. Je relève la tête pour voir un garçon plutôt mignon et frêle. Je dirais qu'il est au collège tout au plus.

Il porte un chapeau de paille, une chemise rouge, un short bleu et des tongs. Il possède un petite cicatrice sous son œil gauche. Ses yeux sont d'un noir profond tout comme ses mèches rebelles. Ses belles lèvres tentatrices me donnent envie de les dérober, de les- Mais à quoi je pense !?

Je me reprends et voyant qu'il n'a toujours pas bougé, je décide d'amorcer la discussion.

\- Oi, tu ne peux pas faire attention !!!

\- Je suis désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Regarde où tu vas quand tu marches.

\- D'accord.

\- Tch. Bon je te laisse, salut.

Je reprends ma route tranquillement. N'ai-je pas été un peu trop dure avec lui quand je lui ai parlé ? Mais pourquoi ce gosse me préoccupe autant ? D'habitude je m'en serais moqué comme de ma première paire de chaussures ! Je dois être trop fatiguée par ce flamant rose pour agir correctement. Oui, c'est la raison la plus probable à mon étranger comportement.

N'en pêche, il a vraiment une bonne odeur. C'est bien la première fois qu'une personne a une si bonne odeur, même pour un oméga. Peut-être qu'il est un genre d'oméga particulier ? Ou un oméga parmi les oméga ? Ou-

\- Cap'tain !

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte d'être arrivé au lycée. Pendant combien de temps me suis-je perdu dans mes pensées ? Aujourd'hui, je ne me reconnais vraiment pas et c'est très étrange. Je dois juste oublier ce parfait inconnu et ma routine reprendra le dessus. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le revoir un jour.

Satisfait de ma décision, je salue mon équipe. Il y a Bepo, Shachi et Penguin. Ce sont mes meilleurs et seuls amis.

Bepo portent toujours une combinaison orange sur son costume d'ours. Il se moque un peu de ce que pensent les autres de son costume malgré sa timidité parce qu'en échange, il peut être adoré des enfants et dieu sait à quel point il aime les gosse.

Shachi et Penguin sont inséparables. Dès que l'un fait une bêtise, l'autre est forcément dans le coup. Appeler l'un équivaut à appeler l'autre. Ils portent tous les deux une combinaison blanche. L'un est roux, l'autre porte un bonnet à son nom.

À nous quatre nous formons le groupe du Heart. Notre blason est présent sur nos vêtements. Nous sommes l'un des neuf groupes les plus respectés du lycée Gol D.

Le capitaine d'un autre groupe des neuf, Eustass-ya, m'apostrophe à mon entrée dans la classe. Je lui répond par un doigt et par m'asseoir à ma place.

Le professeur entre dans la salle et nous demande de nous calmer. Il débute son court avant d'être interrompu par l'entrée de deux membres du groupe sans nom, l'un des plus respectés des neuf.

\- Excusez mon retard, je suis allée chercher cet idiot d'algues pas foutus de reconnaître sa droite et sa gauche, s'excuse la rousse du groupe.

\- Pas de souci, asseyez-vous.

Le cour reprit jusqu'à de nouveau être interrompu par des coups à la porte. C'est sûrement le directeur qui accompagne le nouveau.

Je suis déjà au courant de la venu d'un nouveau puisque Cora-san, un ami du directeur Sengoku, m'a prévenu qu'un nouveau seconde intègrera ma classe dès aujourd'hui et qu'il s'agit du petit fils du directeur adjoint Garp.

Les niveau dans le lycée Gol D. sont mélangés. Il peut aussi bien avoir des secondes dans la même classe que des premières et/ou des terminales. C'est pour cette raison que ce second vient dans ma classe alors que je suis en terminale.

La porte s'ouvre et une odeur me fouette au visage. Un odeur que je reconnaîtrais entre mille tellement elle m'a marqué. Cette odeur est la même que celui de ce garçon. Garçon qui entre en ce moment même dans la classe.

Je sais que le directeur Sengoku a prit la parole mais ses mots sont tellement lointains pour moi que je n'en comprends pas le sens. Tout ce que je réussi à capter est le nom du garçon. Monkey D. Luffy. Un nom pour le moins particulier mais qui lui va si bien.

Je reprends mes esprits en entendant mon nom. Je lève la main comme demandé par le professeur Shanks, toujours confus de mon instant de transe.

\- Encore désolé pour ce matin !

\- C'est bon, je m'en fous. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille !

J'ai répondu par automatisme, mon esprit étant toujours embrumé par les récents événements. Ce gosse qui semble être au collège et que j'ai rencontré ce matin est dans ma classe !? Comment je fais pour l'oublier du coup ?

**À suivre...**_Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_


	3. La découverte (Luffy)

_Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 3 de ma fic LawLu en coproduction ! Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

**POV Luffy**

Ce matin, je me réveille tout en pensant à ce qu'a dit mon père en rapport à ce que je suis et pourquoi l'odeur de Law m'était agréable comparé aux autres personnes qui m'entouraient.

Flash-back

Je rentrais des cours toujours avec ces questions en tête. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde et je suis partie dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs.

L'heure du repas approche et je ne fais pas vraiment attention tellement je pensais à Law. Il est tellement beau, grand. Il a charme fou mais tout en étant froid. Il était habillé avec un t-shirt noir et jaune à manche longue, d'un pantalon bleu avec des tâches noires et d'un bonnet blanc aussi avec des tâches noires. Son visage était magnifique avec un petit bouc, il a des yeux d'un beau-gris orageux, un regard qui pourrait faire peur mais à la fois mystérieux et il a deux boucles d'oreilles à chaque oreille. Des cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus, ils avaient l'air si doux et soyeux.

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Sabo m'appelle pour manger. Je descends pour aller à table et on commençait à manger jusqu'à ce qu'Ace me demande comment ça s'est passé les cours et si je me suis fait des amis entre temps.

-Ouais ! Je me suis fait énormément d'amis. Shishishi…

-C'est cool ! Me dit Ace

-En plus, Shanks est mon prof principal. Mais j'ai une question.

-Vas-y ! Pose ta question. Dit papa

-C'est quoi un oméga ?

Je vois tout le monde soit recracher ce qu'ils ont bu ou soit s'étouffer avec leur nourriture.

-Pourquoi tu poses cette question ? Questionna Sabo.

-Ben… un de mes amis m'a demandé si j'étais un oméga mais je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne t'a pas expliquer le système de notre société car on ne voulait plus que tu aïs des problèmes comme la dernière fois avec l'autre tête de tulipe. S'énerva de plus en plus Ace.

-Calme-toi. C'est du passé et il ne viendra plus en ennuyer Luffy vu toutes les menaces qu'on lui a faites. Essaya papa de calmer Ace.

-Ben… en fait, je l'ai vu aujourd'hui mais il ne s'est pas approché de moi. Dis-je mais j'ai vite regretter de le faire en voyant leur tête.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne m'a rien et ne risque pas de le faire car mes amis font partie d'un des neuf groupes les plus respectés de l'école. Me rattrapa-je.

-Bien ! Mais à la moindre tentative d'approche de sa part, tu nous appelles ou tu vas voir Jiji. Me dit papa.

-D'accord ! Alors vous allez répondre à ma question.

Ils se regardent comme si ce qu'ils allaient me dire était un secret d'état. Ils sont pas croyable quand ils s'y mettent pour me protéger. Des fois, ça devient étouffant et j'en peux plus par moment mais j'aime ma famille tel quelle et je ne la changerai pour rien au monde.

-Alors, un oméga est une des classes qui est dans notre société qui peut se reproduire grâce aux chaleurs qui viennent une fois par mois pendant une semaine et…

-C'est quoi des chaleurs ? Interrompais-je mon père.

-C'est quand ton corps se sent apte pour se reproduire. Se reproduire, c'est faire des bébés. Répondit Sabo.

-Les omégas peuvent sécréter des phéromones pour attirer des alphas pour la reproduction.

-C'est quoi des phéromones et des alphas ?

-Les phéromones, ce sont des odeurs qui peuvent attirer un alpha qui, lui, va comprendre que tu es un oméga prêt pour la reproduction. Et un alpha, c'est une autre classe de la société qui est considéré comme supérieur aux omégas et aux bêtas. Les bêtas sont une classe considérée comme neutre dans notre société et ils sont un peu insensible aux phéromones lâchées par les alphas et les omégas. Tu comprends ? Demanda mon père.

-Je comprends un peu mieux. Shishishi… mais alors je suis quoi moi ? Et vous ?

-Moi, je suis un bêtas. Répondit Sabo

-Je suis un oméga comme toi. Me dit Ace

-Et moi, ton vieux père, je suis un alpha et ta mère était aussi une oméga.

-Ah d'accord. Et c'est quand qu'on sait quand on a nos chaleurs pour les omégas ?

-Ça dépend d'un oméga à un autre. Moi, je les ai eu à ton âge et il y a d'autres qui les ont plus tôt ou plus tard . Me renseigna Ace.

-OK ! Je vois.

-Il y a autre chose que tu veux savoir ou c'est bon on a pu répondre à toutes tes questions ?

-Il y a un truc où plutôt quelqu'un que je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête depuis que je l'ai vu. Il a une odeur exquise, elle est à la fois chaude comme le soleil, épicée comme le piment et forte comme le lilas. Je voudrai savoir comment ça se fait que son odeur je la trouve délicieux alors qu'avant je n'ai jamais fait attention aux odeurs ?

-Je n'ai pas d'explication à proprement parler mais il y a une légende qui raconte le lien entre âme-sœur. Me dit mon père.

-C'est des balivernes ce truc d'âme-sœur. Fit Ace

-Pourquoi tu dis Ace ? Questionna-je mon frère.

-Car c'est une histoire à dormir debout et c'est aussi pour mieux manipuler les omégas.

-Ce que dit Ace c'est vrai, Luffy. Fais quand même attention car certains alphas sont près à tout pour faire du mal aux omégas. Enchaîna Sabo.

-Je sais me défendre grâce à vous. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Shishishi…

Sur ça, nous terminons de manger et partîmes chacun à ses occupations de la soirée.

Fin du Flash-back.

Je suis arrivé à l'école et je rejoins mes amis avant d'aller en cours. Nous commencions par chimie avec Monsieur César Clown. Ce prof est vraiment bizarre comme la plupart des profs dans ce lycée.

La matinée passe très vite et il est l'heure d'aller manger. Enfin !! Je mourrai presque de faim à attendre mais au moment de passer la porte de la classe, je me fais interpeler par Eustasse Kid.

-Luffy ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir depuis le temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Kid ?

-Oh tout doux mon beau ! Je ne te veux aucun mal, tu le sais bien, non ?

-C'est ça ! Et moi, je suis le roi des cons. Fiche-moi la paix Kid. Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec toi depuis ce que tu m'as fait.

Je le dépasse pour aller vers la cafétéria mais il me prend à nouveau mon bras et me retourne pour lui faire face. Il me regarde d'un air menaçant qui me fait légèrement peur à dire vrai.

-J'ai pas fini de discuter avec toi mon beau.

-Lâche-moi Kid ! Tu me fais mal !

-Je te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne me diras pas pourquoi tu ne veux plus être avec moi.

-Tu le sais très bien alors maintenant lâche-moi.

-Non !

-Je crois qu'il t'a demandé te le lâcher Eustasse-ya. Dit une voix que je reconnaîtrai entre mille.

-Au sinon quoi tête de panda ?

-Au sinon, je te casserai la gueule sans aucun scrupule et je te disséquerai en plus de cela.

-Tch ! Je te laisse pour cette fois Luffy mais sache que je reviendrai te récupérer.

-Je ne suis pas une chose Kid !

Et Kid partit sans demander son reste. Je restais encore un peu à cause du choc fait par cette tête de tulipe. Je me demande ce que j'ai pu voir en lui pour être sorti avec.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Me demande Law.

-Heu… oui oui ! Merci d'être venu m'aider même si tu n'étais pas obligé. Dis-je avec un sourire.

-De rien. Il te voulais quoi cette tête de con ?

-Oh rien qui te concerne.

-D'accord ! Fais quand même attention à lui. C'est un vrai taré ce type.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je sais me débrouiller avec lui. Shishishi… ah oui ! Je ne me suis pas bien présenté comme il se doit la dernière fois. Je m'appelle Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy et toi ?

-Trafalgar Law.

-OH ! Il est dur à prononcer ton nom. Je peux t'appeler Traffy ?

-Non !

-D'accord ! Je t'appellerai Traffy. Shishishi…

-Je t'ai dit non. Tch… Ça sert à rien de discuter avec toi car je sens que tu ne vas faire qu'à ta tête. Bon… Je te laisse à plus.

-Salut !

Je partît enfin pour la cafétéria retrouver mes amis. Arriver là-bas, je me fais bombarder des questions car ils n'étaient pas là à ce moment là mais je n'y répondais pas vraiment.

Le reste des cours passait à la même vitesse que ceux de ce matin. Je traînais avec ma bande avant de rentrer. On est allé dans un café pour boire, faire nos devoirs ensemble et discuter de tout et de rien.

Je rentre à la maison et je vais directement voir mon père pour lui de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin après le cours de maths. Il est énervé que je ne l'ai pas appelé ou parti voir Jiji mais je lui dis qu'il ne m'a rien de mal et que Traffy est venu m'aider avant que ça ne parte loin. Il se calme et me dit d'aller dans ma chambre et qu'il m'appellera pour manger.

Je descend manger, je discute avec ma famille de tout et de rien. Une fois le repas finit, je monte dans ma chambre pour discuter avec mes amis.

Demain va être un autre jour et je dois avouer que j'appréhende un peu mais bon… Adviendra qui pourra !

**À suivre...**_Et voilà, on se retrouvera dans le chapitre 4 avec le point de vue de Law que j'aurais écrit ! _


	4. La découverte (Law)

_Hey ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe du côté de Law ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Law**

Je n'aime pas quand mon groupe se met une idée en tête, surtout quand le sujet principal est moi. À ces moments là, ils sont tellement surexcités qu'ils n'écoutent plus ce que je leur dis, même si je les menace. Leur discussion du jour : débattre sur mon comportement avec Mugiwara-ya. Bien évidemment, ils sont très observateurs quand ils s'agit de moi et ils ont bien remarqué que j'agissais d'une manière différente avec le nouveau. Du coup ils sont chez moi depuis au moins quatre heures à débattre. Si ils ne terminent pas rapidement leur conversation avant le retour de Cora-san et Doffy, la conversation risquerait de durer toute la nuit puisque ces deux là se rejoindront forcément au débat. Pourquoi faut il que j'ai des proches aimant tellement s'immiscer dans ma vie privée ? Connaissent-ils même le sens du mot « privé » ?

\- Bon, vous avez fini ?

\- Mais Law, c'est un sujet important ! C'est de ta vie qu'on parle !

Je lance un regard noir à Shachi qui vient de parler. Ma vie m'appartient et ne concerne que moi. C'est une chose évidente, je ne devrais même pas le leur rappeler mais combien de fois devrais-je le pour qu'ils comprennent enfin ?

\- Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, vous ne devriez pas vous occuper plutôt de la vôtre ?

\- Désolé…

\- Tu n'a pas besoin de t'excuser pour ça Bepo, le capitaine est juste trop timide pour avouer qu'il est ravi de toute cette attention qu'on lui don-

Je me contente de donner un bon gros point sur les têtes de Penguin et Shachi pour avoir respectivement essayé d'influencer ce pauvre gentil Bepo et pour avoir encouragé l'influenceur. Ils ont beau se plaindre des blessures que je leur donne, je sais qu'ils sont masochiste au point de tout faire pour en redemander.

Je sais aussi que la vie ne m'a jamais laissé de cadeau comme ce moment choisi par mon père et mon oncle adoptif pour rentrer. Comme je m'y attendais, ces deux là se sont joins à cette discussion interminable d'où je suis le sujet principal qui n'a le droit à aucun avis.

\- Ah ! On vous attendait ! On voudrait vos avis ! Avec Shachi et Bepo, on trouve que Law est bizarre depuis que le nouveau est arrivé dans notre classe ! Il semble plus distrait, comme envoûté.

\- Lawsly ? Racontez nous tout !

Je déteste ce surnom ridicule donné par Cora-san tout comme celui de cette imbécile de flamant rose qui est « Lawy ». C'est quoi le problème de cette famille de terminer les prénoms par un « y » ? Entre « Doffy », « Rossy », « Lawsly » et « Lawy », il y a des questions à se poser. Ce sera quoi la prochaine étape ? Penguy ? Bepy ? Shachily ? Luffy ? Ah non, celui-là se fini déjà par la lettre en question… D'ailleurs lui aussi m'a donné un surnom se finissant par la même lettre : « Traffy »… Mais pourquoi je pense à lui ? Je sais pas, j'aurais pu penser à Tony-ya avec « Choppy » ou même à cet enflure de Kiddy mais non ! Il a fallu que je pense à cet adorable oméga ! Adorable ? Non, non, non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive depuis qu'il est entré dans ma vie ? Je ne me reconnais même plus…

\- Depuis que le nouveau est arrivé dans notre classe il y a quelques jours, le capitaine est bizarre. Déjà, rien que le premier jour, Law semblait euh… excité ? par le nouveau mais malgré que ce soit très surprenant, ce n'est pas ce qui nous a le plus marqué ! La dernière fois, avec le cap'tain, Bepo et Shachi, on était au réfectoire quand Law est partit d'un coup. On l'a suivit du regard pour le voir faire face à Eustass Kid, le capitaine du groupe de Kid, pour défendre le nouveau ! Law ne fais jamais attention aux autres et encore moins ne les défend ! Il les soignent peut-être mais il ne se prend pas plus la tête ! Ce type égoïste à défendu le nouveau ! Il l'a sauv-

Ils oublient parfois un peu trop que j'existe mais mon poing se souvient parfaitement d'eux, à mon plus grand plaisir. Ils pourraient au moins faire l'effort inutile de parler dans un lieu où je ne suis pas, comme le font la plupart des personnes qui parlent dans le dos des autres. Ces types m'agacent tellement que parfois, j'aimerais qu'ils parlent dans mon dos plutôt que devant moi.

\- Oh~ Mais c'est intéressant~ Tu ne nous en as pas parlé Lawy~ Fufufu~

\- Quel intérêt j'aurais de vous en parler, stupide flamant rose ?

\- Oh~ Tu es tellement froid~

\- Doffy, arrête d'embêter Lawsly ! C'est un sujet important là !

\- Arrêtez de parler derrière mon dos devant moi ! Au moins faites le quand je ne suis pas là ou laissez moi avoir mon avis sur le sujet mais ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas dans la salle !

\- Désolé…

\- Pas besoin de t'excuser Bepo, Lawsly est juste un peu grincheux parfois mais ça va passer quand il comprendra enfin son problème et c'est pour ça qu'on est là ! On va l'aider à éclaircir ses ampoules !

Ils m'énervent mais je veux bien les laisser pour cette fois parce que mine de rien, ce qu'a dit Cora-san n'est pas totalement faux. Je suis perdu face à mon étrange comportement de ces derniers jours et je n'arrive pas à comprendre le comment du pourquoi.

\- Je pense que Lawy est amoureux~

\- On y a réfléchi en vous attendant et on est arrivé à la conclusion de l'âme sœur. C'est vrai que la majorité de la population n'y croient pas du tout mais je trouve ça tellement romantique que j'aimerais que ce soit vrai même si ce n'est pas très rationnel.

\- Je te comprends Shachi, c'est tellement romantique ! Je fais moi-même partie des rares croyants mais Doffy pense que se ne sont que des conneries…

\- Rossy… Je te l'ai déjà dis mais ce ne sont que des conneries inventées par le gouvernement pour mieux manipuler les oméga. La preuve, tu es un oméga et tu y crois !

\- Désolé… C'est quoi cette légende ?

\- Oh… Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler Bepo ? C'est une vieille légende racontant que chaque humain possède une âme sœur mais que le lien est plus puissant lorsqu'il relie un alpha avec un oméga. Les phéromones lâché par l'un attire l'autre et vice-versa. Ils ne pourront être séparé car leur amour surmontera chaque épreuve et persistera de leur rencontre à leur mort. Ils seront extrêmement jaloux de voir leur jumelle avec un autre, ils seront extrêmement dévoués à celui qui leur est destiné. N'est-ce pas adorable ?

\- Si !

\- Rossy ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire !

\- Mais Doffy ! Laisse moi espérer !

\- Pour te voir ensuite déprimé par le mensonge ? Non merci !

\- Dis lui que j'ai raison Lawsly ! Les âmes sœurs existent !

\- Désolé Cora-san mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Doflamingo.

\- Mais… Mais… Tu ne vas pas me trahir toi aussi Lawsly !

Je vois des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Je déteste ce côté pleurnichard de Cora-san. Je ne l'avouerais sûrement jamais mais je n'aime pas voir celui qui m'a sauvé de la guerre dans mon village natale triste. Le voir ainsi me donne l'impression d'être le coupable, celui qui lui a causé cette peine.

\- Cora-san… C'est bon, tu peux y croire si tu veux, ce n'était que mon avis.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui…

\- Génial ! Merci Law !

Et voilà, je me suis encore fait avoir par la technique des larmes de crocodile mais au moins, il a maintenant son magnifique sourire étrange lui ornant le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour rendre un proche heureux.

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà, un bon petit passage familial et amical ! Une famille et des amis très envahissants mais notre petit Law les aime quand même ! _


	5. Les chaleurs (Luffy)

_Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 5 de cette fic en coproduction !_

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Luffy**

Cela fait 2 semaines que je suis dans ce lycée, j'ai appris grâce à mes amis que je ne suis pas le seul oméga dans notre classe. Je sais aussi qui est quoi. Zoro, Traffy et Tête de tulipe sont des alphas, Penguin, Sanji et moi sommes des omégas, et tout le reste de la classe sont des bêtas. Dans le corps enseignant, il y a Shanks et Marco comme alphas, Mimi est le seul oméga et tout le reste sont aussi des bêtas.

On est mardi matin, je suis en cours de Maths avec le prof Mihawk qui est mon oncle/tante par alliance avec mon parrain Shanks. Je suis assis à côté de Traffy près de la fenêtre. Traffy et moi, on ne se parle pas vraiment mais à chaque fois qu'on discuté ensemble je me sens bizarre. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, j'ai les mains moites, son odeur est exquise et quand on se frôle, j'ai des frissons sur tout le dos. Aujourd'hui c'est différent, je me sens bizarre plus que d'habitude en tout cas. J'ai la sensation d'avoir chaud dans tout le corps, l'impression que mon bas ventre va exploser et j'ai la tête qui tourne. J'entends quelqu'un me parle mais je n'arrive pas à l'entendre correctement avec ces bourdonnement dans les oreilles.

-Eh Mugiwara-ya ! Ça va ? Me demanda mon voisin de table.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Aide-moi Law s'il te plaît…

-Oh putain de merde ! Tu as tes chaleurs.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est vu que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive…

-Trafalgar ! Ramène Luffy à l'infirmerie s'il te plaît ! Le temps que j'essaye de calmer les élèves.

-Bien monsieur.

Je sens Traffy me prendre dans ses bras et je m'accroche à son coup. Il m'emmène à l'infirmerie et me dépose sur le lit mais je ne le lâche pas.

-Law, j'ai trop chaud… Aide-moi s'il te plaît…

-Je ne peux pas t'aider au sinon tu risque de tomber enceint et c'est pas le moment de l'être et surtout que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec ta famille.

-S'il te plaît aide-moi…

-Je vais vite chercher quelqu'un et je reviens t'inquiète pas.

Je le vois sortir du local. Je commence à avoir de plus en plus chaud et mal à mon entre jambe. J'amène ma main vers mon pénis mais je vois quelqu'un arriver.

-Alors tu as tes chaleurs mon beau. Me dit la personne qui vient de rentrer.

Je le regarde et je vois que c'est Kid. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me toucher tout en lâchant des gémissements. Kid s'approche de moi et il lâche des phéromones pour me maîtriser. C'est à ce moment là que Law arrive avec l'infirmière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Eustasse-ya ?

-Je suis là pour reprendre ce qui est à moi !

-Sortez tous les deux d'ici toute de suite ! Crie l'infirmière.

Je les vois partir et la dame me donne un médoc. Elle me dit que c'est un suppresseur et que ça va m'aider pour mes chaleurs puis elle dit qu'elle va appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Je commence à me sentir mieux et m'endors tranquillement.

Je me réveille et je constate que je suis dans ma chambre. A ce moment là, mon père rentre et me demande comment je vais.

-Ça peut aller à part que j'ai la tête qui tourne et la sensation de manque.

-D'accord. Repose toi bien et après on ira chez le médecin pour qu'il te prescrit des suppresseurs.

-Ok…

Mon père sort de la chambre. Je regarde mon téléphone et remarque que j'ai plusieurs messages de mes amis qui me demandent comment je vais et aussi qu'ils ont vu Traffy et Kid se battre mais ils ne savent pas la raison de bagarre. Je leur donne de mes nouvelles et je leur dis qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils s'inquiètent car ce sont mes premières chaleurs.

J'entends la porte de l'entrée claquée et quelqu'un monter les marches jusqu'à ma chambre. Je vois Ace rentrer.

-Comment vas-tu p'tit frère ?

-La tête qui tourne et aussi je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une sensation de manque comme si on me l'a arraché.

-Ok ! Tu ne sais pas d'où vient ce manqué par hasard ?

-Non pas vraiment.

-Tu l'as déjà ressenti auparavant ?

-C'est vrai quand j'y repense, c'est arrivé à chaque fois que j'étais loin de Traffy.

-C'est qui ce type ? Demanda-t-il légèrement énervé.

-C'est un gars dans ma classe.

-Et tu es bien quand tu es avec lui ?

-À chaque fois que je suis près de lui, je me sens tellement bien et que je n'ai pas envie d'être loin de Traffy. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade quand je le vois ou lui parle, j'ai les joues en feu aussi et des papillons dans le ventre.

-C'est bizarre. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant, non ?

-Non. Même pas quand j'étais avec Kid. J'ai l'impression qu'avec Traffy je pourrais faire n'importe quoi. J'ai surtout envie d'être dans ses bras et sentir son odeur tout le temps. En plus, il m'a défendu un fois contre Kid et aussi aujourd'hui il m'a protégé à nouveau contre tête de tulipe.

-Et il ne t'a pas sauté dessus ce Traffy ?

-Non même pas ! Il s'est comme retenu de le faire même quand je lui ai demandé de me soulager. Il n'a rien fait et il est parti chercher l'infirmière.

-D'accord. Repose toi bien alors.

Je le vois partir avec une tête bizarre, c'est comme s'il savait quelque chose et qu'il ne voulait pas me dire de peur que je fasse quelque chose qui pourrait me mettre en danger.

Depuis ce qu'il m'est arrivé avec Kid, Ace est devenu plus protecteur et même Sabo. Ils ont peur qu'il m'arrive la même choses. En plus, Kid est dans la même école, ça les met plus en rogne de savoir que je suis toujours en danger à cause de tête de tulipe et vu que j'ai eu mes premières chaleurs, ça va faire qu'en pire. Je vais me reposer et je verrai bien ce qu'il va se passer par la suite mais une chose est sûre c'est que j'ai une envie irrépressible d'avoir Law près de moi. Je sens que je ne pourrai plus me passer de lui si un jour nous devenons plus proche et j'ai un peu peur de cela. A cause de ce couillon de tête de tulipe, j'ai un peu de mal à avoir une relation avec quelqu'un mais je sens qu'avec Traffy ça sera différent et je ne sais pas expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

On rentre à la maison après la visite de chez le médecin et aussi d'avoir passé à la pharmacie pour mes suppresseurs. Mon père commande des pizzas pour nous changer les idées et on regarde tous le nouveau film "Aladin". Après tout ça, on est tous partir dormir car demain est une autre journée pour tout le monde mais moi je dois rester à la maison pendant une semaine le temps que mes chaleurs se calment même si je prends des médocs pour mes chaleurs ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles seront finies.

**À suivre...**

Et voilà, on se retrouve pour le point de vue de Law !


	6. Les chaleurs (Law)

_Et voilà le chapitre du côté de Law ! Trois chapitres postés en une journée (celui-là, l'OS **L'anniversaire de Law** et le chapitre 7 de **Jeux de Stars**) et tous en rapport avec du LawLu ! C'est pas un super cadeau d'anniversaire pour Law ? Bref, j'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 6**

**POV Law**

Mugiwara-ya a toujours eu une douce odeur mais à ce moment là, elle dépassait tout simplement l'entendement tellement elle était envoûtante. Étrangement, je n'ai pas ressenti cette pulsion sauvage que ressentent tous les alphas en s'enivrant des phéromones d'un oméga en chaleur mais plutôt une soudaine envie de protéger ce petit chaton sans défense face à des prédateurs sexuels. Son visage perdu et en panique m'a donné envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter mais je me suis retenu.

Je ne me comprends ni ne me reconnais plus. J'ai toujours détesté les contacts physiques et d'un coup, j'ai voulu prendre cet adorable garçon dans mes bras. Ce point aussi est étrange. J'ai toujours été asocial et inexpressif vis-à-vis des autres mais maintenant, je trouve Mugiwara-ya « mignon » et je veux qu'il soit heureux. Je ne sais pas dans quel monde parallèle je me suis réveillé ce matin mais je n'arrive pas à détester ces nouveaux sentiments, ce qui me frustre totalement.

J'étais heureux lorsque cet adorable petit chaton m'a demandé de le soulager. J'étais fier que ce soit à moi qu'il l'ait demandé et non à quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne voulait pas lui faire subir l'acte, pas alors qu'il n'est qu'à moitié conscient. Je voulais être sa première fois mais surtout être doux avec lui quand il aura toute sa tête. Je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment mais j'aimais le ressentir.

Je partis chercher une infirmière mais je ressentais un mauvais pressentiment. Je me dépêchai et vis cet enfoiré de tête de tulipe sur le point de violer mon chaton en chaleur. L'infirmière nous vira de la pièce mais une fois dehors, je mis une droite dans la mâchoire de cet enflure. Il me rendit le coup mais je ne me laissai pas faire. Je lui donnai une série de poing aussi puissant les uns des autres jusqu'à ce que mes mains furent couverts par le sang de ce bâtard. Nous fîmes séparé par des élèves, dont Zoro-ya et Sanji-ya, et c'est de cette manière que je me retrouve coincé dans le bureau du principal Sengoku avec ce gros tas de merde sans cervelle.

\- Je le répète, pourquoi vous battiez-vous ?

\- C'estTrafalgarquiacommencé ! / CettetêtedetulipeétaitsurlepointdeviolerMugiwara-ya !

\- Calmez-vous les garçons ! Je vais commencer par écouter Kid.

\- C'est Trafalgar qui a commencé !

\- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, Law ?

\- Cette tête de tulipe était sur le point de violer Mugiwara-ya !

\- Qui est Mugiwara ?

\- Monkey D Luffy, le nouveau.

\- … Kid, si tu n'as pas une bonne excuse, je ne pourrais rien faire pour empêcher la colère de Garp.

\- Il avait ses chaleurs, personne ne pouvait résister !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, Eustass-ya ! Luffy-ya ne t'appartient pas !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je l'ai connu avant toi et j'ai même été son petit-ami !

Je suis surpris. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Mon adorable petit chaton sans défense a déjà eu un petit-ami qui n'est autre que Eustass-ya, la personne la plus insupportable au monde. Je refuse d'y croire mais je dois accepter la vérité. Si Luffy-ya connaissait déjà Eustass-ya avant même d'avoir été transféré ici, c'est forcément parce qu'ils se sont connus. Ce qui veut dire que cet enfoiré à fait si mal à mon chaton qu'il souhait l'éviter comme une peste. Je ne pardonnerai jamais ce déchet de la nature.

\- Luffy-ya n'a pourtant pas l'air d'avoir envie de te voir !

\- Bien sûr qu'il veut me voir ! Tu n'as pas vu à quel point il était excité à l'infirmerie !

\- C'est parce qu'il a ses chaleurs qu'il est excité !

\- Fermez là tous les deux ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Vous allez tous les deux être virés pendant deux semaines que ça vous plaise ou non ! Kid, j'espère pour toi que tu es solide parce que tu risques de recevoir la colère de-

\- Qui est l'imbécile qui a tenté de violer mon adorable petit-fils ?

Monkey D Garp, le principal adjoint, vient d'entrer en trombe dans le bureau avec une aura meurtrière. J'entends Sengoku murmurer un « je le savais » à peine audible après avoir soupirer mais je n'y fais pas plus attention. Le grand-père de Luffy-ya me juge du regard avant de fixer Eustass-ya avec une colère grandissante.

\- Encore toi ! Tu n'as pas compris la leçon de la dernière fois ? Il est hors de question que tu t'approches de Luffy après ce que tu lui a fais !

\- Garp, calme toi avant de faire une bêtise ! Kid, rentre chez toi ! Je vais appeler tes parents !

Eustass-ya quitte la salle pendant que Sengoku retient son meilleur ami. Si je n'avais pas autant de maîtrise de moi-même, j'aurais également eu besoin de quelqu'un pour me retenir de faire un meurtre mais je suis suffisamment bien élevé pour ne pas le faire.

\- Garp… Tu as de la chance d'avoir été un jour haut placé dans la police mais cette fois ci, ils n'auraient pas fait d'exception et tu aurais été condamné en prison.

\- Je sais mais je ne le lui pardonnerai pas. On l'avait laissé filer la dernière fois puisqu'il nous avait juré ne plus s'approcher de Luffy… Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser mon petit-fils venir dans cette école !

\- Si tu faisais mieux ton travail, tu saurais que Eustass Kid a été transféré ici il y a plusieurs mois et qu'il est même le capitaine de l'un des neuf groupes les plus populaires du lycée. Si j'avais su que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout ça, je t'aurais prévenu pour que tu inscrives Luffy ailleurs. Je vais appeler ses parents pour leur parler d'un transfert.

\- Merci, mon ami…

Cette conversation est vraiment intrigante, surtout sur le mystère qui plane autour de Luffy-ya. Qu'a bien pu faire ce connard pour se recevoir la foudre de ce vieillard rarement en colère ? Il faut que je le sache.

\- Sengoku-ya, qu'est-il arrivé à Luffy-ya ?

\- … Law, ce n'est pas à moi ni à Garp de te dire ça mais plutôt au principal concerné. Si tu veux le savoir, demandes au petit Luffy. Ne t'en fais pas, j'expliquerai à ton père et ton oncle la raison de ton renvoi. Je suis obligé d'être sévère même si tu fais parti de ma famille.

\- C'est bon, je reconnais que je n'aurais pas dû frapper Eustass-ya mais je ne regrette pas du tout de l'avoir fait.

Je me lève de la chaise sur laquelle je me suis assis et quitte la salle jusqu'à ce que la voix du meilleur ami de mon grand-père retentit.

\- Gamin ! Merci d'avoir essayer de protéger Luffy, il est notre trésor à toute notre famille.

Je leur fais un signe de la main et rentre chez moi. J'envoie un message à mon équipe pour leur expliquer la situation et leur demander de me prendre les cours. Je risque de m'ennuyer pendant ces deux semaines, peut-être que j'irais rendre visite à Luffy-ya un de ces quatre.

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà ! Le mystère autour de Luffy (avec Kid/tête de tulipe) s'épaissit ! Que s'est-il passé pour que ce Garp peut sérieux devienne ainsi ? La réponse peut-être pas dans le prochain chapitre (on ne l'a pas encore écrit alors je ne peux rien vous dire) ! Byebye !_


	7. Moment qui dérape (Luffy)

_Je viens de remarquer que j'ai totalement oublié de poster ce chapitre... Désolé ! Je vous mets le suivant aussi comme compensation ! _

**Chapitre 7**

**POV Luffy**

Cela fait 3 jours que je suis chez moi et j'ai toujours mes chaleurs. Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie à la maison quand mes chaleurs sont calmes ! J'ai envie de sortir m'amuser et voir mes amis mais surtout je veux trop voir Traffy! Il me manque trop et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Le problème c'est que dès que je pense à lui mes chaleurs deviennent insoutenables et redoublent d'intensités. J'ai trop besoin de lui près de moi pour me soulager mais j'ai peur car ce sera ma première fois avec quelqu'un et je ne veux pas que ça se passe durant mes chaleurs, mais si c'est Traffy alors je n'ai pas vraiment peur. Je sais qu'il ne me fera aucun mal volontairement. Traffy ne viendra pas chez moi parce que de un il ne sait pas où j'habite et de deux c'est un Alpha et il risque de me sauter dessus même si il s'est retenu quand il m'a amené à l'infirmerie comparé à cette tête de tulipe Kidd. Quand je pense que je suis sortis avec Kidd pendant presque… oh bordel ! Je ne veux plus y penser car c'est fini et un point c'est tout !

Je regarde la télé et mes chaleurs reviennent, je cours chercher mes suppresseurs et en prends un qui me calme immédiatement. J'entends la porte sonner, je vais pour l'ouvrir et je suis frappé par une odeur délicieuse et reconnaissable entre toute. TRAFFY !!

\- Bonjour Mugiwara-ya !

\- Salut Traffy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venu te voir. Dit-il avec un magnifique sourire.

\- Oh. Fit-il un peu surpris mais étrangement heureux. Comment as-tu su où j'habite ?

\- Et bien… Hum… J'ai demandé à Shachi de demander à Nami si elle pouvait me donner ton adresse. Explique-t-il un peu embarrassé.

\- Mmh, c'est bizarre, elle ne me l'a même pas dit.

\- Ah… Elle a peut-être oubliée.

\- Peut-être, elle est tellement tête en l'air. Affirme-t-il en riant de son amie. Bah je te remercie de me rendre visite, rentres !

Je fais alors rentrer Traffy et lui propose d'aller dans le salon pour se poser sur le canapé. Je lui propose de boire quelque chose et il demande un soda. Ensuite, je vais dans la cuisine pour prendre les verres, le soda, et bien évidemment les chips afin de grignoter tranquillement. On décide de mettre un film. Je proposa alors un film d'horreur pour montrer de quoi je suis capable. Le film commença mais dès la première scène je ne réussi pas à me retenir et m'accrocha au cou de Traffy. Mon problème recommença au contact de Traffy et de sa puissante odeur. Je me sens encore tout bizarre.

\- Traffy j'ai chaud, je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai pris mes médicaments pourtant mais je ne me sens pas bien du tout.

\- C'est bizarre, si tu as pris tes suppresseurs ce n'est pas normal. Explique-t-il en s'affolant un peu. Viens je vais te déposer dans ta chambre.

Traffy me prend dans ses bras, je le guide jusqu'à ma chambre qui se trouve au premier étage, là troisième porte à gauche. Je dis à Traffy d'aller chercher les suppresseurs qui sont dans la salle de bain en face de ma chambre. Il va alors chercher mes suppresseurs et revient avec, me donnant un verre d'eau et une pilule que j'avale mais les effets ne viennent pas tout de suite. Je suis toujours en chaleur et je vois Traffy qui commence à se sentir mal il me dit alors :

\- Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi avant de faire de faire connerie.

\- Non non non ! Reste encore un peu Traffy, aide moi à me sentir mieux s'il te plaît !

\- Non, il vaut mieux que je rentre et que tu attendes que le suppresseur fasse effet et si tu veux j'appelle ton père ou l'un de tes frères pour que quelqu'un soit avec toi.

Je cède et lui montra alors mon téléphone. Il le déverrouilla puisqu'il n'a pas de code et appela le premier numéro. J'entends la conversation entre Traffy et apparemment mon père.

\- Bonjour monsieur Monkey.D. Je suis un ami de votre fils je m'appelle Trafalgar Law.

-…

\- Le problème monsieur c'est que je suis un Alpha et votre fils est en chaleur mais il ne veut pas me laisser partir.

-…

\- Oui, il a besoin d'aide je crois.

-...

\- Ok, d'accord. Je laisse Luffy dans sa chambre et je pars. Merci beaucoup, au revoir.

Je regarde Traffy raccrocher et garder mon portable dans ses mains.

\- Luffy, je vais y aller, ton père arrive dans 10min. Tu prends un autre suppresseur le temps qu'il arrive, moi je pars mais je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone si tu as besoin. Alors je te dis à bientôt.

Je vois Law s'en aller en fermant la porte puis j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer mais je suis toujours en chaleur. J'abandonne l'idée de prendre un autre suppresseur et j'essaie finalement de me soulager moi-même.

J'enlève mon pantalon puis mon boxer et je prends mon entre-jambes en main. Je commence à faire des vas et viens mais comme ça ne me suffit pas, je me met un doigt dans mon anus et je sens que ça me fait plus de bien que de n'utiliser que ma bite. Je me doigte et finit par rajouter un deuxième doigt jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le point culminant. Je sens alors un liquide sortir de mon pénis et me sens un peu mieux malgré que je sois toujours en chaleur. Épuisé, mes paupières se ferment lentement et je commence à m'endormir.

J'ouvre mes yeux et je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone, et je remarque que j'ai reçu un SMS.

De Nami : « Salut Luffy, j'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai dis à Shachi l'ami de Law, ton adresse pour te passer tes devoirs. J'espère que tout se passe bien. »

A Nami : « Je vais bien, Law est passé à la maison. À Lundi ! »

Je me sent un peu mieux je décide alors de descendre dans la cuisine et je vois père qui est en train de préparer à manger. Je lui fais :

\- Coucou papa !

Mon papa se retourna un peu paniqué, il me ferait presque peur.

\- Luffy ! Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Tu as pris tes suppresseurs ? Ton ami est partis ?

\- Oui ça va t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris mes suppresseurs, et Traffy est partit.

\- Tant mieux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Alpha faisait ici ?!

\- Euhhh… Ben… Il est venu pour me rendre mes devoirs comme on est dans la même classe.

\- Ah, d'accord. Mais ça va ? Il n'a rien fait ?

\- Non il n'a rien fait. Il m'a porté jusqu'à ma chambre et m'a ramené mes suppresseurs. Il s'est même retenu et ensuite il t'a appelé puis il est partit.

J'abandonne alors mon père pour le laisser préparer le repas. Je prends mon téléphone et m'installa sur le canapé. Je cherche alors le numéro de Traffy et vois qu'il a mit comme nom de contact « Traffy », ça me fait sourire.

À Traffy : « Merci d'être venu me voir et désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. »

J'allume la télé pour passer le temps, et zappe les chaînes pour trouver quelque chose de cool à regarder. D'un coup je sens mon téléphone vibrer et je regarde alors.

De Traffy : « Y'a pas de soucis, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir, seulement j'avais envie de te voir. »

à Traffy : « Sinon ça a été pour rentrer ? T'as oublié de me donner les cours. »

De Traffy : « Euh, désolé mais je n'avais pas les cours sur moi parce que je suis exclu pendant deux semaines. »

à Traffy : « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

De Traffy : « Je me suis battu avec Eustass-ya »

à Traffy : « Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?? »

De Traffy « Je me suis battu contre lui à cause de ce qu'il voulait te faire. »

à Traffy : « Ah d'accord, j'espère que tu n'as pas été blessé. »

De Traffy : « Non je n'ai aucune séquelles grâce à Zoro-ya et Sanji-ya. »

à Traffy : « En tout cas merci, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. Mais merci quand même. »

D'un coup j'entends mon père m'appeler pour mettre la table et je laisse mon téléphone sur le canapé. Je met tranquillement la table et j'entends Ace et Sabo arriver. Je leur dis bonjour et on commence le repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand le repas se termine, je débarrasse la table. Ensuite je vais au salon et regarde la télé avec ma famille, on regarde une émission comique tout en grignotant et en se marrant comme des fous. L'émission terminée, je vais dans ma chambre avec mon téléphone. Je le dépose sur ma table de nuit, je me prépare alors pour dormir, prenant ma douche, me mettant en pyjama, me brossant les dents. Je rentre dans ma chambre et saute dans mon lit et je regarde si j'ai reçu un SMS depuis. Je vois que Nami m'a répondu depuis.

De Nami : « T'es sûr que tout s'est bien passé avec Law ?!!! »

à Nami : « Oui oui tout s'est bien passé, il y a aucun problème. »

J'éteins mon téléphone et m'endors pour la deuxième aujourd'hui.

**À suivre...**

_Encore une fois, désolé ! _


	8. Moment qui dérape (Law)

Et voilà le chapitre 8 de cette fic que j'écris en coproduction ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8**

**POV Law**

Je sais que je ne devrais pas répondre à mes besoins de la sorte. Je sais que Mugiwara-ya a ses chaleurs et qu'en tant qu'Alfa je ne devrais pas lui rendre visite. Je sais qu'il se porterait mieux sans moi. Je sais tout cela mais mon instinct me dit autre chose. Il me dit de me laisser aller. Il me dit d'aller voir Mugiwara-ya. Il me dit d'aller m'assurer de son bien-être. Il me dit d'aller prendre soin de mon petit oméga. Alors j'ai agis sans réfléchir et ai demandé à Shachi de se procurer l'adresse de mon petit chaton pour que je puisse aller chez lui.

J'ai beau être à l'extérieur de la maison, je peux déjà sentir la douce odeur de mon oméga. Une douce odeur tranquille qui me rassure au plus haut point. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et appuie sur la sonnette. L'odeur devient d'autant plus intense dès l'ouverture de la porte.

Mon petit oméga me fait entrer et me propose de boire ce que j'accepte volontiers. Nous décidons de regarder un film d'horreur. Dès la première scène, Mugiwara-ya prends peur et s'accroche à moi. Il dégage des phéromones de peur qui me donne envie de le rassurer du mieux que je peux avec mon odeur. Je sens qu'il commence à s'exciter.

Je panique légèrement en l'entendant dire qu'il a déjà prit ses suppresseurs alors qu'il est clair que ses chaleurs se sont intensifiées. Je lui propose de le ramener dans sa chambre, ce qu'il accepte en me guidant jusqu'à elle.

Je pars ensuite chercher les suppresseurs qui sont, selon mon petit chaton, dans la salle de bain face à la chambre. Je pars également lui chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine avant de revenir lui donner le tout. Il prend ses médicaments mais ses chaleurs persistent à rester. Je commence à m'exciter, ce qui est une très mauvaise idée. Je ne peux pas rester avec lui dans cette état sans le violer. Même si il me supplie de le soulager, je ne peux pas être certain qu'il soit consentant et non dans le besoin à cause de ses instincts.

Luffy finit par accepter de me laisser appeler un membre de sa famille. J'utilise son portable pour appeler la première personne que je trouve, qui n'est autre que son père.

\- Bonjour monsieur Monkey.D. Je suis un ami de votre fils je m'appelle Trafalgar Law.

\- Bonjour, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le problème monsieur c'est que je suis un alpha et votre fils est en chaleur mais il ne veut pas me laisser partir.

\- Il a bien prit ses suppresseurs ?

\- Oui, il a besoin d'aide je crois.

\- J'arrive dans dix minutes.

\- Ok, d'accord. Je laisse Luffy dans sa chambre et je pars. Merci beaucoup, au revoir.

Je raccroche mais inscrit tout de même mon numéro dans le portable avant de le rendre à son propriétaire. Je lui explique la situation avant de rentrer chez moi, en courant.

La situation est mauvaise, très mauvaise. Les hormones que dégageait Luffy m'ont excité au point de me faire entrer en rut.

Je m'enferme dans ma chambre pour éviter de violer la première personne que je vois et commence à me soulager. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Luffy lorsque je prends mon membre en main pour le pomper. Je l'imagine en train de me lancer un regard plein de luxure et d'excitation pendant qu'il me prend en bouche pour me faire une fellation. Sa belle bouche bien chaude qui me dévore tout entier. L'excitation est bien trop intense. J'éjacule immédiatement dans ma main.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je suis suffisamment calme pour descendre voir celui qui vient d'entrer qui n'est autre que Cora-san, mon père adoptif.

\- Law ! Sengoku m'a dit que tu es renvoyé, pourquoi as-tu frappé quelqu'un ?

Lorsque mon sauveur m'appelle par mon prénom et non par mon surnom idiot, je sais qu'il ne rigole pas mais qu'il est très sérieux sur ce qu'il me reproche.

\- Cora-san… On pourrait en parler un autre jour ?

\- Que se passe-t-il Law ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis juste entré en rut. Évitez d'entrer dans ma chambre et dis bien aux autres de ne pas venir aujourd'hui. Je ne voudrais pas vous violer involontairement lorsque je serai trop en manque sexuellement.

\- Prends soin de toi Law, je t'apporterai le dîner comme d'habitude.

\- Merci papa.

Je n'aime pas mes périodes de rut. J'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas être moi-même mais plutôt un démon sexuel qui ne pense qu'à remplir les trous des autres, en particulier ceux des omégas. Je pense que les omégas ressentent l'inverse. Ils doivent être désorientés de toujours vouloir se faire remplir.

Je soupire un bon coup. Le monde est vraiment mal fait avec toutes ces inégalités et ces souffrances qui font que certains en profitent. Personnellement, je pense que le rôle d'un alpha est de protéger les omégas et non de les traiter comme des objets sexuels ou de simples instruments à accoupler.

J'aimerais pouvoir avoir un jour mon oméga à protéger qui, je l'espère, sera Luffy que j'aime profondément. Je n'ai jamais ressenti de pareilles émotions, pas même quand je sortais avec cette peste de Bonney. Quand je suis avec Luffy, je me sens heureux et tendre. J'ai envie de sentir sa douce odeur, de le prendre dans mes bras et de le rassurer lorsqu'il est triste. J'aime voir son sourire ensoleillé ainsi que son doux visage d'ange. Je pense que mon adorable petit chaton m'a totalement envoûté.

Rien que de penser à Luffy m'excite de nouveau. J'aimerais tellement avoir un vêtement à lui portant son odeur. J'aimerais pouvoir le sentir lorsque je me soulage en pensant à lui. J'aimerais l'avoir près de moi pour le satisfaire comme il me l'a plaidé tout à l'heure. J'aimerais l'entendre gémir mon nom lorsque je le pénétrerais. J'aimerais qu'il ne pense qu'à moi pendant que je l'emmènerais au septième ciel. J'aimerais que ma semence qui coule actuellement sur ma main entre en lui pour nous unir tous les deux.

Je m'essuie avec les mouchoirs de secours, que j'ai pour ce genre de situation, en même temps que j'essaye de retrouver mon souffle. C'est bien la première fois que mes rut sont si intenses. Habituellement, je ne jouis pas quasiment deux fois d'affilés. Certes, je m'excite à des moments inattendus mais jamais en pensant à quelqu'un et encore moins des intervalles si minces.

Ce garçon que je nomme affectueusement « Mugiwara-ya » pour faire référence à son chapeau de paille qu'il porte quotidiennement est vraiment cher à mon cœur, comme le bonnet blanc à taches noires offert par mes parents avant leurs morts.

En pensant à mon bonnet, je me rends compte que je l'ai laissé chez Mugiwara-ya quand je suis partie précipitamment. Tant pis. Je sais que mon petit ange prendra soin de cet accessoire qui m'est si cher, et si je le pouvais, j'aurais préféré être celui oublié chez Luffy pour pouvoir rester avec lui plus longtemps.

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà ! À la prochaine ! _


	9. Récapitulatif des personnages

Salut ! Désolé, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Avec la personne avec qui j'écris cette fic, on a décidé de vous faire un récapitulatif des situations des personnages en attendant le chapitre qu'elle n'a pas fini d'écrire. Encore désolé du faux espoir.

**Personnages principaux :**

•**_Monkey D. Luffy :_** _Oméga_, a eu ses premières chaleurs au contact de Law. Il se doute qu'il y a quelque chose avec Law mais il ne sait pas quoi.

•**_Trafalgar D. Water Law :_ **_Alpha_, se sent étrange au contact de Luffy. Il a développé des sentiments pour Luffy.

**Personnages secondaires :**

**Famille de Luffy:**

•**_Portage D. Ace :_** _Oméga_, frère de Luffy. Il est super protecteur vis-à-vis de Luffy. Il ne croit pas à la légende d'âme sœur.

•**_Sabo : _**_Bêta_, frère de Luffy. Il est aussi super protecteur vis-à-vis de Luffy.

•**_Monkey D. Dragon :_** _Alpha_, père de Luffy. Il tient énormément à son fils et il ne veut que le meilleur pour Luffy

•**_Monkey D. Garp :_** _Alpha_, grand-père de Luffy. Il est le sous-directeur de l'école de Luffy. Il veut que rien n'arrive à son petit-fils.

•**_Shanks :_** _Alpha_, parrain de Luffy et compagnon de Mihawk.

•**_Dracule_** **_Mihawk : _**_Oméga_, oncle/tante de Luffy et compagnon de Shanks. Il est le professeur de mathématiques de Luffy.

**Amis de Luffy :**

•**_Roronoa_** **_Zoro : _**_Alpha_

•**_Nami : _**_Bêta_

•**_Vinsmoke _****_Sanji :_** _Oméga_

•**_Chopper :_** _Bêta_

•**_Usopp :_** _Bêta_

•**_Nico_** **_Robin :_** _Bêta_

•**_Franky :_** _Bêta_

•**_Brook :_** _Bêta_

**Famille de Law :**

•**_Don Quichotte Doflamingo :_** _Alpha_, oncle adoptif de Law. Il adore son frère et son neveu même si son comportement fait fuir le plus jeune.

•**_Don Quichotte Rossinante alias Corazon :_** _Oméga_, père adoptif de Law qu'il considère encore comme un enfant malgré que celui-ci soit presque un adulte.

**Amis de Law :**

•**_Penguin : _**_Oméga_

•**_Shachi : _**_Bêta_

•**_Bepo : _**_Bêta_

**Autres personnages :**

•**_Eustasse Kidd :_** _Alpha_, ex petit-ami de Luffy. Il veut reprendre Luffy.

•**_Jewelry Bonney : _**_Bêta_ (ce n'est pas encore mentionner mais au moins vous le savez déjà) Ex petite-ami de Law.


	10. L'avoue des sentiments (Luffy)

Hey ! Voilà le chapitre tout fraîchement écrit par ma partenaire pour cette fic ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9**

**POV Luffy**

Cela fait 5 jours que je suis en chaleurs et 2 jours que Law est passé chez moi mais il a laissé son bonnet qui a son odeur délicieuse. Il me manque énormément et grâce à son bonnet je me soulage et je m'endors plus facilement. J'espère qu'il va bien même si durant ces 2 jours on se parlait par messages ou téléphone mais ce n'est pas la même chose en face à face. J'ai tellement envie de le voir mais c'est impossible pour le moment. Je sais qu'il est renvoyé pour 2 semaines et comme la semaine prochaine je n'ai plus mes chaleurs, je pense lui rendre visiter et aussi lui remettre son bonnet.

Je suis sur mon téléphone et j'envoie un message à Law pour lui demander comment il va et s'il ne s'ennuie pas trop. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il me manque mais je n'ose pas trop de peur de le faire fuir.

De Law :

Ça va. Je m'ennuie mais grâce à mes amis ça peut aller. Et toi ?

A Law :

Je vais mieux. Mes chaleurs diminuent. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'ennuyer à cause d'eux. XD En plus, Nami me ramène les cours de la semaine et m'aide à les rattraper

De Law :

C'est cool de sa part de te rapporter et de t'aider pour les cours. Ça te dit qu'un de ces quatre on fasse une sortie ?

Je regarde son message et je me sens tout bizarre. Je vais pour lui répondre positivement que je constate qu'il m'a envoyé un autre message.

De Law :

Si tu veux avec nos amis en plus.

A Law :

Ça sera chouette bien sûr !! J'ai hâte de faire cette sortie avec toi.

On continue à parler jusqu'à tard. Je m'endors avec mon téléphone à la main. Durant la nuit, je me réveille en sueur à cause de mon rêve. J'essaie de m'en souvenir mais je ne capte que certaines brides de ce rêve humide que j'ai eu. Je regarde l'heure et je constate qu'il est déjà 5h30 et je sais que n'arriverai plus vraiment à dormir. Je me lève et je vais prendre une bonne douche tiède pour me calmer même si je n'en ai pas trop besoin.

Après la douche, je vais à la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à manger même si ma famille ne va pas tarder à se réveiller surtout mon père et mon frère Sabo. Tout en mangeant, je réfléchis à ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps avec mes chaleurs, Tête de tulipe et Law surtout Law. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, beaucoup de choses se sont arrivées mais je ne regrette aucun cas car je sais qu'avec lui tout peut arriver mais je serai toujours en sécurité bien plus qu'avec ma famille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce sentiment que j'ai quand je suis près de lui ou que je pense à lui mais je sais que c'est quelque chose de plaisant bien mieux que quand j'étais avec Kidd. La seule chose que j'ai peur, c'est qu'un jour il me laisse tomber. Tellement que j'étais dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu mon père arriver jusqu'au moment il dépose un baisé sur le sommet de ma tête.

Bonjour mon fils ! Bien dormi ? Demanda mon père

Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas pap'.

Sûr ? Car tu étais énormément dans tes pensées quand je suis arrivé.

C'est vrai mais ce n'est rien de grave ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

Si tu le dis. Tu veux en parler ?

C'est que... Je réfléchissais à ma situation.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

En fait, je pensais plutôt à une personne en particulier et je me demandais comment ça se faisait qu'à chaque fois que j'étais près de cette personne je me sentais bien et en sécurité bien plus que quand je suis avec toi ou mes frères. Et que je pourrai faire tout ce qu'il voudra et même lui tout lui donner sans concession. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant même pas avec Kidd.

Je crois savoir ce que tu as car je l'ai aussi senti avec ta mère.

Et c'est quoi ?

Tu es amoureux de cette personne. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est lui donner le pouvoir de te faire du mal même si tu sais que cette personne ne le fera pas consciemment. C'est aussi lui dévouer une confiance aveugle. Aimer est un sentiment fort qui ne se contrôle pas et qui peut donner un bonheur infini si c'est la bonne personne mais aimer peut rendre malheureux quand on perd la personne chère à notre cœur.

Tu veux dire que je suis amoureux de cette personne même si ça ne fait pas longtemps que je la connais ?

C'est ça ! Tu sais avec ta mère, on s'est aimé dès la première fois qu'on s'est vu même si au départ je ne le savais pas.

Je comprends mieux maintenant que tu le dis ! Shishishi...

Je suis content pour toi, mon fils ! Mais je voudrai savoir qui est cette personne qui va me voler un de même fils ?

Et ben... Tu te souviens du garçon qui t'as appelé la fois où j'ai eu mes chaleurs même si j'avais pris mes suppresseurs ?

Oui ?!

Et ben... C'est lui, dont je suis tombé amoureux. Dis-je tout doucement.

Au moins, tu as trouvé une personne qui pourra te rendre heureux et je suis sûr qu'il le fera car je n'ai jamais vu de personne résister aux chaleurs d'un oméga comme il a fait avec toi par deux si je me souviens bien. Et en plus, il t'a protégé de cette enflure de Kidd.

Ouais ! Mais je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait qu'il a pu résister par deux fois à mes chaleurs.

Je ne sais pas trop non plus. Peut-être, il est déjà lié à quelqu'un, ce que je doute fort, ou peut-être il est ton âme sœur. Je sais que tes frères t'ont dit ne pas y croire mais sache que ta mère et moi étions des âmes sœurs. Je vais te dire un truc. Ta mère était dans le même cas que toi pour ses premières chaleurs.

Comment ça ?

Ses chaleurs se sont déclenchées la première fois à mon contact après une semaine depuis notre rencontre.

Wouah !!! Alors ça veut dire qu'il y a des chances que Traffy soit mon âme sœur et que c'est normal pour mes sentiments ?

On peut dire ça. La seule chose que je te demande et de faire très attention à toi. D'accord ?

D'accord !! Je te le promets pap' !

Après la discussion avec mon père, je partis dans la salle de bain pour prendre mes suppresseurs et aussi aller sous la douche. Quand j'ai fini de me laver, je vais dans ma chambre pour terminer mes devoirs et voir si je n'aurai pas reçu un message de mes amis mais vu l'heure qu'il est je doute qu'il puisse me parler.

J'ai hâte de retrouver mes amis mais aussi voir Law car il me manque tellement même si j'ai son bonnet près de moi. Je sais que je devrai attendre encore une semaine avant qu'il revienne en cours mais je me dis que rien n'empêche que je puisse le voir chez lui durant la semaine de son exclusion et lui rendre son bonnet plus les cours qu'il a manqués.

Le week-end passa rapidement et je suis de retour en cours. Je revois tous mes amis mais aussi mes professeurs. Ce que les cours m'ont manqué (noté l'ironie). La journée passa sans encombre, j'ai pu faire tout ce que les profs m'ont demandé de faire et j'ai pu parler avec les amis de Law. Shachi m'a donné l'adresse de Traffy même si j'avais pu lui demander par message mais j'avais trop honte de le faire alors je suis allé le demander à ses amis qui ne m'ont pas posé de questions comme s'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose que j'ignore.

Après les cours, je suis allé chez Law tout en prévenant mon père que je risquerai de rentrer tard car je devais passer chez un ami (même si je pense que mon père avait deviné que j'allais chez Traffy). J'arrive près d'une grande maison avec des barrière de sécurité tout autour, je me demande si je ne m'étais pas trompé d'endroit quand je vois l'environnement d'où je retrouve. Je regarde à nouveau l'adresse donné par Shachi et je constate que je suis au bon endroit. Je vais vers l'interphone pour sonner. J'attends quelques minutes et j'entends une personne me demander qui c'est.

Je me nomme Monkey D. Luffy et je suis un ami de Law. Je viens le voir pour lui donner ses cours.

D'accord ! Vous pouvez rentrer.

Merci !

Je vois les grilles s'ouvrir et je rentre pour suivre un chemin qui m'amène à l'entrée de la villa. Arriver à destination, je vois la porte s'ouvrir sur une personne avec un look assez étrange. Le type avait un manteau fait de plume d'oiseau rose, des lunettes aux formes bizarre, un pantalon court où l'on voit des poils ressortir et de drôle de chaussures. Il me laisse rentrer tout en m'observant étrangement ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. D'un coup, j'entends quelqu'un descendre les marches pour venir vers nous et je vois que c'est Law qui arrive légèrement essouffler à croire qu'il a couru pour me voir.

Salut Luffy ! Me dit Law.

Coucou Traffy !

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je suis là pour te rendre tes cours et aussi pour te voir ! Dis-je les joues rouges.

Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir et merci pour les cours.

Il n'y a pas de quoi. Shishishi...

Bon les jeunes, je vais vous laisser car j'ai l'impression d'être de trop et que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire en rapport avec les cours. Je vous dis à plus.

L'homme bizarre partit et nous laissa seuls devant l'entrée. Law me propose d'aller dans sa chambre pour être plus à l'aise. Il me demande si je voulais boire quelque chose et je lui répondis qu'un verre de soft m'irai sans problème. Law part chercher nos boissons pendant ce temps j'observe sa chambre qui est dans les tons noir et jaune avec une grande bibliothèque sur le mur à droite de l'entrée de la chambre, une grande armoire et à côté de l'armoire une porte qui dois mener à la salle de bain. Sur la gauche, il y a un grand lit pour au moins trois personnes avec des tables de chevet sur chaque côté du lit puis sur le mur de gauche de l'entrée un bureau. Je regarde tout ça en m'avançant dans la chambre et je m'installe sur le lit. Je m'alonge sur le matelas pour sentir l'odeur alléchante de Law. Je sens tellement bien. J'entends du bruit de pas qui arrivent vers la porte et je me lève toute suite et je fais genre que je ne me suis pas couché.

Law arrive avec les boissons, il me donna mon soft après que je lui ai passé ses cours. Il me demanda comment j'allais et si je n'ai pas eu trop de problème, etc. On continua à discuter jusqu'au moment je voulais lui parler de mes sentiments.

Law, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose.

Oui vas-y !

Est-ce que c'était déjà arriver d'aimer quelqu'un dès la première rencontre sans que tu t'en aperçois ?

Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

Et ben... Disons que moi aussi.

Comment ça toi aussi ?

Et ben... J'ai eu le coup de foutre pour une personne qui m'a aidé en cas de besoin et qui m'a protégé...

Et qui est cette personne pour qui tu as des sentiments ? Me demanda-t-il un peu brusquement ce qui me fit peur à un moment.

Cette personne, c'est toi Law. Je t'aime mais je ne sais pas te l'expliquer pourquoi car c'est la première fois que j'aime quelqu'un au point de tout lui céder. Même avec Kidd, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça alors j'aimerai savoir si, toi aussi, tu as des sentiments pour moi.

Au moment où je lui pose la question, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais baissé la tête. Je la relève pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et je vis dans ses yeux une lueur que je ne connaissais pas. D'un coup, Law me prit dans ses bras et me dit que lui aussi m'aimait du même amour que moi et qu'il ne voudrait plus me lâcher. Je ris de bon cœur tellement que j'étais heureux qu'il partage mes sentiments. Je le pousse légèrement pour avoir son visage en face du mien. Je prends ses joues en coupole avec mes deux mains et je dépose délicatement mes lèvres.

J'espère que tout se passera bien et qu'on sera pour affronter tous les obstacles qui viendraient sur notre chemin. Je l'aime et lui aussi m'aime.

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà, bye !_


	11. L'avoue des sentiments (Law)

_Hey mes fans de LawLu ! Voilà le point de vue de Law concernant la déclaration de Luffy ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 10**

**POV Law**

Luffy me manque. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la dernière fois et même si il ne s'est passé que quelques jours, j'ai la sensation de ne pas être à ses côtés depuis des lustres. Je veux tellement le revoir que ma famille s'en est rendue compte.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Lawy ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Je vais bien Cora-san, ce n'est rien.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas le dire à papa ? Snif, Doffy… Lawy n'aime plus son père… Bouh…

Cora-san veut se jeter dans les bras du flamant rose pour pleurer mais durant le processus, il marche sur son manteau à plumes noires et tombe la tête la première sur le sol. Doffy le relève et l'enlace comme le ferait un père à son fils qui pleure. Ils ont beau être frères, parfois ils semblent ne pas être de la même génération.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Rossy, je suis sûr que Lawsly à une bonne raison. Il doit juste être triste de ne pas voir son petit-ami. Tu sais bien qu'il est amoureux, non ?

\- Oh, c'est donc ça… Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt Lawy !

Comment ce foutus flamant rose jamais tombé amoureux a-t-il sût le problème que j'ai ? M'aurait-il caché une relation antécédente ? Si c'est le cas, nous aurions une longue discussion sur le fait de ne pas me cacher ce genre de chose alors qu'il est le premier, voir le deuxième, qui réclame vouloir le savoir si je le vis. Je m'apprête à lui faire comprendre mes pensées quand je reçois un message de Luffy.

Luffy : « Salut ! Ça va ? Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ? »

« Ça va. Je m'ennuie mais grâce à mes amis ça peut aller. Et toi ? »

Luffy : « Je vais mieux. Mes chaleurs diminuent. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'ennuyer à cause d'eux. XD En plus, Nami me ramène les cours de la semaine et m'aide à les rattraper »

« C'est cool de sa part de te rapporter et de t'aider pour les cours. Ça te dit qu'un de ces quatre on fasse une sortie ? »

Je sens les regards de mon oncle et mon père. Je me retourne pour voir qu'ils se sont discrètement glissés derrière moi pour lire par-dessus mon épaule.

\- Fufufu~ Tu envoies des messages à ton petit copain ? C'est pour ça que tu avais un doux sourire aux lèvres et que tu ne nous as pas remarqué malgré tout le bruit qu'on faisait pour regarder l'écran~

\- Oh~ Lawy est tellement mignon quand il sourit~ Tu devrais le faire plus souvent ! Oh ! Invites le à la maison ! Je suis sûr qu'il peut te faire sortir ton plus beau sourire qu'on a jamais vu ! Pas qu'on t'ait déjà vu sourire comme ça d'ailleurs…

\- Oh~ Lawsly~ Tu te rends comptes que ton dernier message ressemble à une demande de rendez-vous ?

Je me fige aux mots de mon oncle. Je relis mon message et constate que le volatile avait raison. Je m'empresse d'écrire un autre message pour ne pas effrayer mon oméga.

« Si tu veux avec nos amis en plus. »

Luffy : « Ça sera chouette bien sûr !! J'ai hâte de faire cette sortie avec toi. »

Je soupire de soulagement. Je n'ai pas effrayé mon adorable petit chaton. Il veut bien me revoir et ne compte pas m'éviter. Je retourne dans ma chambre pour continuer à discuter avec lui par message sans parasites indésirables. Au bout d'un moment, je ne reçois plus rien. Je vérifie l'heure pour constater qu'il est déjà très tard dans la nuit. Je souris doucement en me rendant compte que mon ange s'est sûrement endormi. Je pose mon portable sur ma table de nuit et rejoint également le monde des songes.

Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre la son de la sonnette. Certes, nous sommes le lundi et les cours sont terminés, il serait logique que ce soient mes amis qui viennent me voir, sauf que mes amis n'ont pas besoin de sonner puisque leurs empreintes sont enregistrées dans la base de données de la maison, donc ce n'est pas eux.

Malgré ma surprise, je poursuis tout de même la lecture de mon livre sur les détails du cœur humain, sachant que quelqu'un ira forcément voir notre invité. Enfin, je lis jusqu'à entendre Doffy crier que mon petit-ami est venu me voir. Je suis sur le point de lui expliquer que ce n'est pas mon petit-ami jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ses mots. Je m'empresse de descendre les escaliers pour avoir la confirmation que Luffy est bel et bien venu me voir.

\- Salut Luffy !

\- Coucou Traffy !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis là pour te rendre tes cours et aussi pour te voir !

Je vois ses joues prendre une belle teinte rose lorsqu'il prononce la dernière partie de sa phrase. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux de cette constatation.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir et merci pour les cours.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Shishishi...

\- Bon les jeunes, je vais vous laisser car j'ai l'impression d'être de trop et que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire en rapport avec les cours. Je vous dis à plus.

Je suis surpris de voir Doffy se trouver une excuse pour partir. Lui qui est plutôt du genre à me taquiner au sujet de mon soit disant petit-ami, vient de clairement dire qu'il se sent de trop. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas d'humeur à jouer, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui l'inquiète.

Je monte avec Luffy dans ma chambre et lui propose à boire. Je le laisse à l'étage et pars chercher sa demande. Je reviens et lui donne le verre qu'il boit avant d'entamer la discussion.

\- Law, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose…

\- Oui vas-y !

\- Est-ce que c'était déjà arriver d'aimer quelqu'un dès la première rencontre sans que tu t'en aperçois ?

\- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Et ben... Disons que moi aussi.

\- Comment ça toi aussi ?

\- Et ben... J'ai eu le coup de foutre pour une personne qui m'a aidé en cas de besoin et qui m'a protégé...

Je suis jaloux, extrêmement jaloux de cette personne si chanceuse. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être en colère. Peut-être que mon sentiment se fait ressentir dans ma voix lorsque je demande l'identité de la personne mais je m'en moque. Ce n'est pas ma priorité pour l'instant.

\- Et qui est cette personne pour qui tu as des sentiments ?

\- Cette personne, c'est toi Law. Je t'aime mais je ne sais pas te l'expliquer pourquoi car c'est la première fois que j'aime quelqu'un au point de tout lui céder. Même avec Kidd, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça alors j'aimerai savoir si, toi aussi, tu as des sentiments pour moi.

Mes yeux s'écarquille. Je ne peux pas être plus heureux qu'en ce moment. La personne que j'aime viens de me dire qu'elle a eu le coup de foudre pour moi. Ce jour est le plus beau de ma vie. Je le vois baisser la tête avant de la remonter quelques minutes plus tard, incertaine.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Luffy…

Le mentionné semble exploser de joie. Son sourire devient plus brillant que d'habitude, comme si le soleil avait monté d'intensité pour égayer la journée des terriens en hivers. Il prend mon visage et me donne un doux baiser. Ce jour ne peut définitivement pas être meilleur. Je nage en plein rêve devenu réalité.

**À suivre...**

_Bon, à la prochaine !_


	12. Début des problèmes (Luffy)

_Et voilà ! Ma partenaire a fini d'écrire e chapitre rien que pour vous ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 11**

**POV Luffy**

Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, car la personne que j'aime partage mes sentiments et me tient dans ses bras dans le confort de son lit. Je repense à la conversation avec mon père. Or, j'hésite à en parler à Law, je ne sais si ce serait la bonne chose à faire. On continue de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'une voix nous appelle pour manger. Law m'emmène vers la salle à manger où on y retrouve toute sa famille assise à la table. Tous ces gens se présentent un à la suite de l'autre et je fais de même. Puis, l'homme qui m'a accueilli arrive.

Il s'agit de l'oncle adoptif de Law, Doflamingo Don Quichotte. Du haut de ses deux mètres, le blond empeste les phéromones d'alpha dominant, un détail que je remarque immédiatement tant l'odeur est importante. Son frère, le père adoptif de mon amour, se nomme Rossinante Don Quichotte; il est tout aussi grand et il me rappelle un clown par son maquillage. Il est surprenant que Law ait été adopté sachant que, pour sa grandeur, il leur ressemble beaucoup. La famille de mon petit ami semble vraiment particulière, chaque individu tout aussi excentrique que le précédent. Cependant, je dois bien avouer que la mienne n'est pas mieux. Il reste que l'on voit que ces personnes sont très soudées et je trouve ça super. Je me rappelle que ces gens ne croient pas trop à la légende des "âmes-sœurs", sauf le père adoptif de Law, ce qui me fait grimacer un peu. Je suis aussi réticent face à la future discussion que j'aurai avec mon copain, car lui aussi n'y croit pas trop. Par contre, peut-être que si je lui dis que j'en ai parlé avec mon père, il changerait d'opinion. Je l'espère bien en tout cas, mais, au final, je ne sais pas et je verrai quand ce sera le temps. J'ignore ses pensées en faveur de la délicieuse nourriture.

Le repas passe avec une ambiance agréable, puis je retourne à la chambre de mon amoureux en le suivant de la même manière qu'on est venu. J'ai bien vu qu'il a une famille assez envahissante et discuter en leur présence ne serait qu'une catastrophe. Arrivés à destination,on se pose sur le lit et on commence à discuter de nos vies: de nos relations, de nos amis, de nos familles, de notre futur. Le sujet de nos anciennes conquêtes est arrivé comme ça et, naturellement, on en a discuté puisque ça peut être pertinent. Je ne suis sorti qu'avec Kidd, mais, apparemment, mon copain est déjà sorti avec pas mal de personnes. Pourtant, il ne les a jamais vraiment aimé. Quelques ont réellement eu des sentiments pour lui, mais la plupart voulaient être avec lui pour son argent, pour être connu ou les deux. C'était le cas d'une certaine Bonney. Cette bêta aux cheveux roses, généralement habillée de façon garçonne avec un couvre-chef vert, a les yeux violets et aime se maquiller et manger. Elle voulait que Law lui achète tout ce qu'elle voulait, comme s'il n'était qu'une banque à ses yeux. Ça a duré presque un an, mais, grâce à sa famille, Law a pu voir dans son jeu et l'a plaqué: c'était sa dernière relation avant moi. Je lui raconte mon histoire avec Kidd et ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Au départ, je ne voulais pas lui dire, mais je dois être honnête avec lui, comme il l'a été avec moi.

-Traffy, j'ai eu une discussion avec mon père, il y a quelques jours.

-Et vous avez parlé de quoi?

-Et bien… mon père a remarqué que j'étais souvent dans la lune durant ma période de chaleur et m'a demandé ce que j'avais. Je lui ai dit que je pense souvent à toi et que je serai prêt à te donner tout ce que je possède, car je t'aime plus que tout. Il a conclu que je suis amoureux de toi et il m'a parlé de sa relation avec ma mère. Quand ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, ça a été le coup de foudre, même s'ils ne l'ont pas tout de suite sû. Puis, ma mère a eu ses premières chaleurs une semaine après leur rencontre. Je sais bien que tu ne crois pas à la légende des "âmes-sœurs", mais je sens qu'on est lié.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-J'ai eu mes premières chaleurs peu de temps après t'avoir rencontré et tu y as résisté les deux fois qu'on s'est vu pendant ce temps. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un auparavant, même pas pour l'autre imbécile. Avec toi, tout est différent, tout est plus intense.

-Vu comme ça, moi aussi, mes sentiments pour toi sont différents de ceux que j'ai eus pour autrui. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je ne pense qu'à toi: j'ai toujours envie de te protéger et de te garder près de moi. Ce n'est jamais arrivé avec qui que ce soit d'autre. J'ai beau ne pas croire à la légende, j'ai la vague impression qu'on a un lien particulier.

-Je sais que, pour qu'on soit complètement lié, on doit se mordre à la nuque, mais ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît…

-Je ne vais pas le faire tout suite, ne t'inquiète pas. Or, un jour, quand on sera tous les deux prêts, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire.

-Prenons notre temps, alors, rien ne nous presse.

On continue à parler de divers sujets jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un appel de mon père pour rentrer. Law me propose de me ramener chez moi et j'accepte volontiers. Nous montons dans sa voiture, direction ma maison. Arrivés devant l'habitation, je demande à Law de m'envoyer un message dès qu'il sera chez lui par souci pour son bien-être. Il accepte en rigolant, puis on se sépare après un dernier baiser. Law propose qu'on se voit ce week-end avec nos amis et l'idée me plaît.

La semaine est passée à la vitesse d'un éclair et j'aurais l'impression qu'elle n'aurait pas eu lieu du tout si je ne m'en souvenais pas. On est déjà le week-end. J'ai parlé avec mes amis pour la sortie avec Law et ils ont tous accepté de venir. On s'est donné rendez-vous à l'entrée du One Piece, un parc d'attraction très populaire chez les jeunes, et j'ai dû aller chercher Zoro, qui habite à deux pas de chez moi, pour éviter qu'il se perde en chemin comme toujours et retarde tout le monde. À l'entrée, je rejoins mes amis et ceux de Law et remarque tout de suite que mon copain n'est étrangement pas encore arrivé. Je lui envoie un message pour lui demander où il est, s'il est en route et bientôt arrivé. Il me répond qu'il sera là dans cinq minutes, car son père a voulu de son aide pour une quelconque tâche. Je transmets la réponse aux autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Law arrive, essoufflé de s'être dépêché en courant, et s'excuse de son retard. Tout le monde achète son billet d'entrée et nous commençons à organiser notre séjour dans le parc. Il y a ceux qui veulent des sensations fortes et ceux qui désirent commencer plus doucement. Je fais partie de ceux avides d'adrénaline et mon copain aussi. On se divise en plusieurs groupes et chaque groupe va aux attractions qui l'intéresse. On a prévu un point de rencontre ainsi qu'une heure pour dîner.

La journée se passe à merveille jusqu'à ce qu'une personne interpelle Law. Tous ceux du groupe se retournent pour voir qui est cette inconnue. Il s'agit d'une fille aux cheveux roses. Je sais qui elle est grâce à la description que Law m'a faite la dernière fois, mais je ne pensais pas la voir un jour, et ce, aussitôt. Apparemment, Law non plus.

**À suivre...**

_Donc, la prochaine fois ce sera à moi d'écrire... Espérons que je ne vais pas glander ! À la prochaine ! _


	13. Début des problèmes (Law)

_Hey ! Devinez ce que je viens d'écrire ?_

**Chapitre 12**

**POV Law**

Cora-san aurait sérieusement pu choisir un autre moment pourme demander de rester parce que Doffy avait quelque chose à me dire. Je dois aller rejoindre Luffy et les autres au parc d'attraction One Piece et il est hors de question que je leur pose un lapin.

\- D'accord, tu peux y aller mais fais attention, me dit mon père.

\- Doffy, Cora-san, vous êtes bizarres depuis quelques temps, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tout vas bien Law, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Oncle Doffy, si tout allait vraiment bien, tu aurais été plus joyeux de rencontrer Luffy, tu m'aurais embêté avec ton rire énervant ainsi que cet atroce surnom et tu ne me demanderais pas de faire attention.

\- Fufu... se résigne Doffy. Bien, je vais te le dire… Le jour où Luffy est venu à la maison, j'ai appris que cette salope était de retour en ville…

\- Bonney-ya ?

\- Oui, malheureusement… Law, tu dois tout faire pour ne pas croiser sa route. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle gâche ta nouvelle relation avec Luffy.

\- D'accord. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'elle va aller au parc d'attraction et puis même si elle y est, il y a très peu de chance qu'on se croise vu le monde qu'il y a.

\- Fais attention…

Je me dépêche de rejoindre les autres. Je risque d'arriver en retard alors je sors mon portable pour prévenir Luffy mais mon petit ami m'a devancé. Je réponds que je suis bientôt arrivé avant de me reconcentrer sur la course.

\- Désolé les gars, mon père m'avait demander d'attendre pour parler d'un truc. On y va ?

Nous nous achetons des billets et entrons dans le parc. Comme tout le monde voulait faire des attractions différentes, nous nous sommes séparés mais je pense surtout que les autres voulaient nous laisser, Luffy et moi.

Nous sommes allés faire quelques tours de montagne russe, de maison hantée et tout plein de manège à sensation forte. Entre temps, nous sommes allés dans différents stands de barbe-à-papa et de glaces pour acheter de grosses collations pour Luffy.

L'heure est venu pour rejoindre les autres à l'aire de pique nique. Sanji-ya est déjà sur place à préparer les tables avec Zoro-ya, Robin-ya, Franky-ya, Shachi, Penguin et Bepo. Les autres ne tardent pas à arriver et le délicieux repas préparé par le chef personnel de Luffy débute.

Pour le reste de la journée, nous avons décidé de faire des attractions en groupes en commençant par un manège calme. Il ne faudrait pas vomir après tout. C'est d'ailleurs l'argument qui a convaincu Luffy de ne pas faire de sensations fortes. Après un vote à l'unanimité, nous nous dirigeons donc vers notre première destination qui est une petite balade en bateau pour connaître une histoire de pirate.

\- Law !

Pas cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille tellement je la déteste. Pourquoi cette fille doit-elle être ici pile poile en même temps que moi ? Ne pouvait elle pas venir un autre jour, voir une autre heure ?

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Wouaw ! Calme mon choux, pas besoin d'être aussi froid, je suis juste venu faire la paix pour qu'on se remette ensemble~

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, on ne sort pas ensemble !

\- Là, non, mais ça revient au même puisqu'on va se remettre ensemble~

Elle s'y croit vraiment cette fille. Je sais parfaitement, grâce à ma famille et mes amis, qu'elle n'a aucun sentiment pour moi. La seule raison qu'elle a de sortir avec moi est l'argent de la Don Quichotte Family.

\- On ne veut pas de toi , Bonney !

\- Ouais ! Bien dit Shachi ! On ne te laissera pas pourrir la vie de Law !

\- Désolé… Law mérite mieux que toi !

Je suis su fière de ces trois là. Ce sont de vrais amis, je peux compter sur eux quoi qu'il arrive. Je crois que si ils n'étaient pas là, je me serais déjà perdu dans les ténèbres la solitude. Je suis heureux de les avoir rencontré.

\- Vous les nuls, taisez vous ! C'est à Law-chou de décider qu'on se remettra ensemble ! Personne ne peut se mettre en travers de notre amour éternel~

\- Mes amis ne sont pas nuls, ils sont merveilleux. Je ne compte pas sortir avec une pimbêche comme toi qui ne peut pas comprendre à quel point ils sont importants pour moi.

\- Mais je t'aime et tu m'aimes. Si tu veux, je peux supporter tes amis si je peux être avec toi !

\- De un, je ne t'aime plus. De deux, tu ne m'as jamais aimé, tu ne voulais que l'argent de ma famille. Et de trois, Doffy et Cora-san ne t'aiment absolument pas. Ah oui, et si tu insiste, je vais appeler mon grand-père. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais c'est le policier le plus haut placé de la région.

\- Grr… Tant pis, je trouverai quelqu'un mieux que toi !

\- Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir~

Bonney part enfin. Je suis un peu gêné d'avoir fais une telle scène devant les autres mais au moins, maintenant je suis sûr que cette cruche ne reviendra plus m'embêter. Maintenant, je dois supporter les commentaires de mes amis.

\- Ow~ Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu avouerais un jour que tu nous aimes~ Moi aussi je t'aime, Lawsly~

\- Tais-toi Penguin et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- J'ai tellement hâte de le dire à Cora-san et Doffy !

\- Ne fais pas ça, Shachi !

\- Je suis heureux… Law ne nous dit jamais qu'il nous aime, même si on le sait déjà !

\- Bepo…. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi…

\- Shishishi, Traffy est un vrai dsuntere !

\- Luffy… Ne rejoint pas leurs idioties… En plus, tu as mal prononcé le mot, ce n'est pas dsuntere mais tsundere. Et honnêtement, je ne pense pas être un tsundere mais plutôt un kuudere.

Je regrette immédiatement mes paroles. Je n'aurais pas du parler, maintenant mes amis m'embêtent encore plus. Même les amis de Luffy s'y mettent en disant que je suis vraiment mignon et plus tendre que l'impression que je donne.

Le groupe ne me lâche pas d'une semelle durant le reste de la journée. Toujours à me taquiner sur chacune de mes actions. Tout est de la faute de Bonney, si elle n'avait pas été là, ma réputation n'en aurait pas prit autant.

\- Bon, faisons une dernière attraction avant de rentrer. Que direz-vous de faire la grande roue ? propose Robin-ya.

Tout le monde accepte mais nous ne pouvons pas tous entrer dans une cabine alors nous formons des groupes. Bien entendu, les idiots font en sorte que je ne sois qu'avec Luffy pour un moment romantique en couple, ce que j'apprécie beaucoup même si je ne l'avouerai pas à voix haute.

\- Regarde Traffy ! C'est beau !

\- Oui, c'est magnifique.

\- Pas autant que ton face à face avec ton ex !

\- Elle m'avait un peu énervé, je suis content de ne plus rien ressentir pour elle.

\- Shishishi, Traffy m'a maintenant ! Mais je me demandais, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dis que tu sortais avec moi ? Ça aurait été plus rapide, non ?

\- Pour qu'il y ait des chances qu'elle s'en prenne à toi ? Il n'en est pas question !

\- Shishishi, tu es aussi tendre que le dis tes amis !

\- Ne t'y mets pas…

\- Alors embrasse moi !

\- Oh ? D'accord.

Je me rapproche de mon adorable Luffy. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres se pose sur les siennes. Ses douces lèvres. Nous nous séparons lorsque nous avons atteint le sommet de la roue, au moment où les habituels feux d'artifices de vingt-deux heures du parc brillent dans le ciel dégagé.

Cette belle journée restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire, peut importe si des problèmes nommé Bonney l'ont entaché. Après tout, il n'y a pas de jour parfait mais tant que Luffy sera à mes côtés, n'importe quel moment sera merveilleux et inoubliable.

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre ! _


End file.
